Hydronic heating or cooling systems deliver warm or cool liquid, e.g. water, through conduits to heat or cool surfaces such as floors (radiant floor heating/cooling) or walls (radiant wall heating/cooling). Some such systems deliver liquid through conduits to multiple zones. In conventional systems, multiple zone valves are used to regulate the flow of liquid to each of the conduits. In other words, there is one zone valve for every zone in the dwelling. A problem with these multi-zone hydronic systems is that the supply manifold is complex and expensive, requiring individual actuators to actuate each of the zone valves. U.S. Pat. No. 8,555,926 (MacDuff) entitled Supply Manifold For Hydronic System discloses a manifold with an actuator that translates along an array of valves to selectively actuate a desired valve by engaging cross gears attached to the valve. The manifold however employed an solenoid as its actuator, thereby requiring electric wires to travel back and forth with the carriage. An improved actuation mechanism for the manifold is therefore desirable. Improvements to the valve design are also desirable to provide precise and leak-proof opening and closing.